Finding Hope
by MusicBooksAndPassion
Summary: Cheering. Crowds. Laughter. This is the fun that goes on now. But what was it really like before for Tris Prior.
1. Chapter 1

**OA second story because I've finished the one-shot now. I'll be using other artist's song because even though I can play the piano I don't have the energy to write my own. I should be doing homework, but this is way more important than a crappy science poster. :)**

* * *

 **Tris**

The announcer's voice booms throughout the stadium. A guitar straps snug against my shoulder blade, palm slick with sweat.

A squeal is heard behind me, and I feel small arms wrap around my knee.

"Mommy good sin-ger,"

"Thank you baby," I say lifting her up.

"You do good," She smiles. I place my forehead against hers and kiss her button nose before she rests her head against my chest.

I wait a few more minutes till I hear the crowd chant my name. I place the 2 year old down before walking on to the stage.

My ears almost bleed due to the deafening screams. I walk to the microphone, front and centre. I wave and place my hands on the guitar strings.

This is where I'm supposed to be. This is the life I've always dreamed of having.

It wasn't all this simple.

Not all that easy getting here.

This is my story.

* * *

 **I'll try limit myself to two stories at a time, so everything doesn't get so complicated.**

 **Also shoutouts every shoutouts every chapter!**

 _ **IceFire15**_

 _ **paula'08**_

 _ **XxTanya46GreyswordxX**_

 _ **TheLamb1991**_

 **These are the people who review on my stories and say nice things to me. They really make me happy when I have a shit day. Thank You!**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	2. REAL Chapter 1

**The last chapter was just a starter. This is the actual beginning.**

* * *

 _(6 years earlier)_

 _10 years old_

 **Tris**

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

My eyes are blinded by white light. Everything's blurred and fuzzy.

What happened?

I lift my head but pain shoots through my skull. A groan escapes my lips.

"Ahh," A voice says," Your awake,"

I look to my left and see a young woman with mousy brown hair, twisted into a plain bun at the nabe of her neck.

"Where am I and why am I here?" I ask.

"Your at the hospital darling," She coos," What is the last thing you remember.

I stare it all comes back.

* * *

 _The impact of the car throwing me forward. Pain... everywhere, I couldn't move. Too hardto bare._

 _Around me, my mother, father, brother all unconscious. I started screaming. The commotion over whelming._

 _The last thing I see was the blinding lights of a police car. Before everything goes black._

* * *

I look at the, whoI assume to be, nurse, a million questions crowding my mind.

"What happened to my family," I choke, as I'd been subconsciously crying for the past minutes.

"I'm sorry," She says,"They died on impact,"

I can't believe it. They're all gone. I fall back into the pillow, quiet sobs passing my lips. The nurse pats my shoulder comfortingly and leaves me to process the information. No. This can't be real. I hope this is all just a nightmare, that I'll wake  
up and everyone will be here.

No matter how many times I pinch myself. I can't leave this terrible dream.

* * *

An hour had passed till my crying had fully ceased to huffs every now and again.

I finally analyse myself properly. I have a giant bandage wrapped around my left arm, and small cuts and scratches patterned my pale skin. My right leg sports a white cast.

I chew my lip looking around the room and give a sad sigh.

What's going to happen to me now?

* * *

 **Eating multiple fruit winders during this probably isn't the healthiest thing.**

 **Shoutouts :)**

 _ **Calpurniathetate**_

 _ **123gmhgk**_

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Tris**

I sit in a wheel chair beside the bed scowling, a face I've obtained in my 2 weeks here. The doctor comes in with a clipboard and pen.

"How are we Beatrice," She asks.

I wrinkle my nose at the name. I know I was never exactly a goody-two-shoes before, but I over heard the doctors talking about my newly found bad attitude and behaviour.

"It's Tris," I huff.

"Sorry Ms Tris," She apologises," Anyway, I'd like to tell you that, well, regarding the current situation, we'll have to put you in a children's home"

I stare at her in disbelief," No way in hell am I going into a kids home,"

"Language please Beatrice,"

"It's Tris!" I yell frustrated.

"Please calm down," She says," It's the only other option.

I slump in my wheel chair, glaring at her, challenging each other to look away first.

She eventually looks back down onto her clipboard," What do you suggest then?"

"Dump me on the streets for all I care!" I scream shoving the clipboard into her piggy face.

Furious, I wheel out of the open door.

"Hey!" The doctor says," Please come back Beatrice,"

I wheel myself faster," And for the last time, it's TRIS!"

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

I pick up the clothes on the edge of my cot. Finally. I get to change out of the horrible, itchy hospital gowns.

A light blue denim vest, a pink tank top, a pair of cotton, grey shorts,under clothes and a pair of pink Doc Martins- even if I can only wear one.I struggle to put them on, but I refused to let the nurses help.

I part my mid-length hair to the side and place it in a low braid trailing down my back.

I finish up with breakfast, and slowly wheel myself to the parking lot. I really don't want to go.

I stare longingly out of the window, willing the water in my eye not to drop. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of wanted them to go to my guitar show, they wouldn't have been in the car. I never thought the second best thing in the world could take awaythe  
first. Like they were competing against each other. That's just how thing worked in my brain. I wish it didn't.

* * *

We stop in a driveway outside a red bricked house. I look warily at it, squinting because of the bright sun.

My social worker (Jenson) opens the car door and lifts me into my wheel chair.

"You okay Tris?" He asks.

I nod my head in response. I only met him a day ago and I'm already more comfortable with him than any of the nurses. I wheel myself as best I can on the gravel.

We get to the entrance and Jenson has to lift me to get me onto the step. He rings the doorbell, and we wait a couple seconds before the door swings wide open

I blink shocked at the swift movement. There's a girl, about my age, with short brown hair and tanned skin.

"Inesa!" She shouts," The new girl's here!"

Great.

Not two minutes and I'm already being referred to as the new girl.

This is just my luck.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **S:**

 _ **agilina1**_

 **I need suggestions for my Instructors Four and Six story. :)**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Tris**

A young woman, who I suspect is around age 24 to25, looks down at me, a kind smile. I have to say, she is pretty.

"Ahh," She says," You must be-"

"Tris," I say indignantly.

"Well, hello Tris, I'm Inesa. I hopewe can get along," She says sticking her hand out.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

She pulls back awkwardly.

"Well. Why don't you come in, while Jenson and I have a chat?"

I nod and wheel inside.

The front room has light blue walls and the floor is covered in cream carpet. There are stairs to my right leading straight to a second floor.

"Hi!" Says the girl withshort brown hair and tan skin from earlier," I'm Christina,"

I glance behind to look at her, awkwarded out by her over-enthusiasm. I turn away before rolling my eyes. How long will I have to live with _this_?

"Tris," I mumble looking around.

"Well I know that silly," She says.

I refrain every muscle in my body to not go completely insane onthe girl. It doesn't work though.

I spin my chair around, I'm about tokick her in the shin when a voice addresses me.

"Tris," Inesa says," Oh, I see you two have met. Luckily, you two are going to be roommates for a while,"

My eyes widen.

Christina squeals running half way up the stairs," WE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" She says before running the rest of the way up.

This is going to be, a very, very long stay...

* * *

 **I haven't been updating on my Instructor story because I was a freaking idiot and don't write down my ideas for it. So now it's just going to be left till I get more ideas. Feel free to give some ideas :)**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Tris**

The dread of the thought. I have to share a room, for god knows how long, with a pink, fluffy abomination.

Things couldn't get worse.

"Well," Inesa says,"I'll let you look around,"

 **Jenson**

Inesa shows me to her office, it's a small room with a cork board filled with fliers and reminders.

"So," She says,"About Beatrice,"

"Right," I say,"Well, she's quite difficult and a little hot headed. Probably not best to make her interact with people who may anger her, or make hershare a room,"

"Too late," She sighs,"I put her in a room with Christina,"

"Christina," I say in disbelief, pink girly girl,"Inesa she'll flip, there total opposites toeach other,"

"Well sorry I didn't know before!" She say,"If I had known I wouldn't even have taken her in,"

I wipe my face with my palm,"Can't turn back now the arrangements are made,"

We sit in silence for a while, before she speaks up again.

"The only other option is to put her up for foster,"

I bite my nail thinking over the idea.

"That could work," I agree,"But let her settle down for a couple weeks, throughout those weeks search for someone who is willing to foster her,"

"Willing to foster her?"

"Behavioural problems, and her not cooperating," I reply.

"Right," She says,"Does she have any belongings with her?"

"Her guitar and that's all,"

She says,"Well thanks Jenson. I'll go get her settled in and give her the guitar,"

"Nice seeing you Inesa," I reply.

I walk back out after saying bye to Tris.

I nod to Inesa and walk out saying a silent good luck to her.

Tris may be ina wheel chair, but she's a handful.

 **Tris**

I've been looking around for a couple minutes, till Inesa comes to find me.

"Hey," She says,"I have something for you,"

She reaches behind her and reveals a black case in the shape of a guitar,"

She places the case on my lap.

"Thanks," I say,"I'm just going outside for a bit. Alone,"

"Sure," She says,"Call me if you need anything,"

I nod and wheel myself out the back door.

Outside, is a concrete path leading to a little wooden deck at the left cornerof the garden, with grass surrounding it. I push my self to the deck, careful not to drop the guitar.

I reach the wooden area, looking the moss lining the bottom. I trace my fingers along the vine winding upwards. I remove my hand from the greeneryand unlatch the lid of the case.

The smooth maple body, pristine as ever. I take it out and begin strumming, _Aloe Blacc's Wake Me Up._ It was my parents favourite song. I begin humming slightly.

I stop mid song, feeling my body shake with sobs and my cheeks wet. I take the neck of the instrument, bring it back and smash it against the ground. I hobble up from my wheel chair,and whack it against a nearby tree.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I scream repeatedly.

I stop after a couple morehits and sink down the tree out of fatigue. I clutch the remaining neck of the guitar to my chest. Chocking and crying.

I whisper,"It's all _my_ fault..."

* * *

 **Another chapter and it 01:12where I am.:)**

 **Nevermind, I always fall asleep at about half two anyway.**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Tris**

_My fault... My fault... My fault..._

That's the one thing swirling around my mind.

"Hey,"

I scrub my eyes and face my head down.

"Are you okay?" The voice asks.

"Just dandy," I spit out. I peak over my shoulder and see Christina, standing with furrowed eyebrows.

"You don't look fine," She says, she crouches next to me and reaches out a hand to comfort me.

I slap her hand away and push her off balance. She lands in a patch of mud, gasping at her ruined dress.

"I said just dandy," I hiss. I hobble over to my wheelchair and wheel myself back into the building, not bothering to look back.

I roll through the halls carefullyavoiding everybody, and find a bathroom, in which I lock myself in.

I realease the remaining part of the guitar onto my lap. The wood smooth and polished, the same neck I've held for 5 years. The strings I've learnt to play, still attached. I can't just throw it all away, it'd be a waste for my parents.

I sigh, dragging out the released breath. I pick the piece up and start unwinding the six strings, each of them still intact. I carefully coil them individually and secure them with hair elastics I found in the cupboard. Not caring who they belong to.

Once I've done, I hide the coiled strings under my vest, wheeling out as if nothing happened. I dispose of the remaining piece just as I'm outside the door. I don't care who finds it, or the lecture I'll get for making a mess.

Great start Tris...

* * *

I play it low for the next few hours. Eavesdropping on conversations every now and again. Everyone's talking about the 'new girl' and how they think Inesa was just playing a joke on them, just because they haven't seen her thisparticularconversation,  
I barge into the room intruding.

"Interesting story," I say,"Or maybe it's because I hate all of you,"

They all look at me with stunned faces. I burst out laughing, retreating from what I think is the TV room.

"And your all ugly," I chuckle, at their expressions as if I'd gone mental. So much for making friends.

I carry on dawdling around the place a while longer. Time moves so slow around here.

"New kid huh?"

I turn to look at a girl a few months older than me, with mousy, brown dip-dyed a bright red and hazel eyes.

"What's it to you?" I respond a little harshly.

"Hey," She says in mock defence, her hand in the air,"I'm a newbie too,"

"I never heard about another new kid,"

"That may be because I came a couple days ago," She says,"Anyway what's your name?"

"Didn't whoever runs this place tell you?"

"Probably. I didn't listen though," She responds,"Now, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first,"

I sigh, giving in,"Tris Prior,"

"Lynn Penski," She spits on her hand and sticks it out to me.

I spit in my own and shake,"Pleasure meeting ya," I smirk.

Then there is a call signifying dinner.

"Hey, could you push?" I ask,"My arms are killing me,"

"Sure," She puts her hands on the bars,and prepares to push.

"Love your hair by the way," I comment.

"I know," She says, before propelling off.

I laugh along with her, as we speed down the hallway, with her hanging onto the back of the wheelchair. Perhaps it won't be so bad.

* * *

 **Was busy enjoying my luxurious week off school. Sorry :) Only 2 more days till we go back. I may cry.**

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Tris**  
 _ **2 months later***_

 _ ****_

Westyn Chicago Orphanage: One of theworst placesin the world or, Hell. It's so boring here. Lynn and I basically have to find our own things to do, mostly climb the tall trees in the garden. My cast came off a few weeks ago, probably the happiest  
day of my life. I didn't have to be babied anymore, and I wasn't restricted to a wheel chair.

When the cast came off, the first thing I did was run around the garden with Lynn, chasing the birds and squirrels. It had never felt so good to be mobile again.

Lynn and I are currently sat in her room talking, its where I sleep. I can't bare to be in the prissy, pink castle with Miss Diva, she'd turn meinto a fluffychihuahua.

I flop onto the floor sighing,"Why is it so boring here,"

"You know what they say. If your bored,"She leans over the edge of the bed to look at me,"Your a boring person,"

I smirk and whack her over the head with a pillow,"Am not!"

She shields herself over her face,"Okay! Okay!" She smiles,"Let's go do something,"

I scrunch my nose,"Like what?"

She sighs, yanking me off my layed down position, and drags me out the room.

"Lynn?"

"Yes T," She replies.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Well," Lynn says, stopping in front of the kitchen cupboards,"If we can't find fun, we'llmake our own,"

I quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

She huff, and pulls out a bag of flour.

My eyes light up, as it finally clicks in my brain.

We raise our arms and high five before westart raiding the cabinets. I spot a packet of colours at the back of the ingredient shelf-food colouring to be exact.

I pull them out, showing Lynn. She looks at them a smirk showing on both our faces.

"Perfect!" She says.

I grab her hand, as we both run back to her room. Our arms full with; bowls; packets of flour; food dye; and some mouldy cheese Lynn found at the back of the fridge.

This is gonna be great! 

* * *

_**Time Skip6 pm**_

 _ ****_

Lynn and I finish setting up the bathroom cameras, and making surethe pranks are in place.

We squeeze out of the bathroom door, as to not spill the bowl of flour placed on top.  
We stand in the hallway, waiting for our victim.

A few minutes later, an older girl walks up and begins heading to the bathroom. I turn to Lynn and we begin snickering. It's this girl called Lauretta,she's 14 and thinks she's going to be America's next top model. The only thing that matters to  
her is her looks.

"What are you doing?" She asks eyeing the camera in my hand.  
"Oh nothing,"I say," We just wanted to take a picture of your _stunning_ self your majesty,"  
She scoffs,"Your weird you know that?"  
Next to me, Lynn shrugs and nods her head smiling.

Lauretta pushes open the door, and pure white flour splatters her shrieks, and begins jumping around. I grab Lynn's arm and we run off, laughing.

We fall to the kitchen cabinets, my back resting against the cool, solid wood.  
"Did you get it on camera?" I ask, standing up and pulling her with me.  
"You bet!" She smirks.  
"Girl's,"

I turn to look at the voice, and see Inesa. I spot a teary Lauretta beside her and begin laughing along with Lynn.  
"Girl's it isn't funny," Inesa scolds.  
"Yes it is!" Lynn crys, ignoring the glares thrown at us.  
"At least I won't have to see _one_ of your ugly faces for a while," Lauretta huffs.

We immediately stop our sniggering and look quizzicaly at Inesa.  
"Ah yes," She says,"B- Tris, you've been fostered by a lovely couple, the McKau' 'll be hear to collect you tomorrow,"  
 _  
_

 _No. Way. In. Hell._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait :/**

 **No reason except ADD.**

 ****

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_

 _ ****_


	8. EH OH

Yes it has been Centuries and Decades but I have finally emerged from hibernation. Now rereading what I wrote as a 11/12year old, I am quite please with what I had wrote in these stories (and slightly cringed). However, I would like to continue writing these terrible stories on my new account BKHope, yes another embarrassing name, but I as well as you have to deal with it. The stories on this account are being transferred to my new account which may or not be updated on. Bare with me as I can not guarantee frequent updates; sadly my love for Divergent has left but I still find appreciation for the books. If there are still people who want this continued, then let me know by PM-ing me or something? :))


End file.
